


Mario Kart

by AssbuttOfTheReaders



Category: Septiplier-Fandom, jacksepticeye - Fandom, markiplier - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-29
Updated: 2016-08-29
Packaged: 2018-08-11 21:20:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7908034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AssbuttOfTheReaders/pseuds/AssbuttOfTheReaders
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack invites Mark over for some Mario Kart.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mario Kart

_**Fuck idk uhh maybe Mark has known Jack for a while and you could write about him finding out his name is Sean(?) sorry haha** _

_**A/N: This was super fun to do! Thank you @i'mjacksnerd on Tumblr for giving me the prompt! I’m still working on the other so please be patient with me. I hope you like it! I'm sorry this took so long to do but I hope you enjoy it:)** _

 

Mark sighs as he sits down in the rather large cafe. He stretches out his legs, feeling deeply satisfied as they crack and pop. He’s had a long day and just needs a good cup of tea. So, he came to his favorite place that was just a short walk from his home, and is now waiting for his order to be ready. He looks around and notices most of the tables are empty but considering it’s 8:30 at night, he’s not terribly surprised. While this lovely cafe may be one of the best places in this town, most of it’s business happens in the morning and afternoon times. It usually becomes nearly deserted after night, which is when Mark like to come in. 

“Here ya go Mark.” An accented voice said, drawing him out of his thoughts. 

He looks up to see a green haired, blue eyed man smiling in front of him. He smiles back as Jack slides his tea towards him and takes a seat across from him. 

“Thanks Jack.” Mark said, taking a small sip of the tea and grimacing as it scolds his tongue. But his scold quickly fades as memories of when he first came into the shop to flood his mind. He could still feel the rain as it poured on him while he shivered, trying to find an open place to come in and sit. He could still feel the gratitude that nestled in his heart from when Jack had come over and slide him a cup of tea, telling him he looked like he needed it. He remembers how awkward it felt when Jack first sat down but it soon felt like they were old friends who had just been reunited. He still remember the way the the Irish mans cobalt eyes enraptured him, making his heart flutter even today, four years later. 

“So, ya ready to come over and get your ass kicked at Mario Kart?” Jack said, smirking. 

Mark glares at him, “You’re not going to kick my ass, I’m going to kick yours!”

Jack lets out a laugh, “Nice come back, I  _ almost _ feel offended.”

“Shouldn’t you be getting back to work?”

“My shift’s over, ya doof.” Jack said, sticking out his tongue. 

“Oh. Are you sure you still want me to come over? You’ve been here all day, you must be tired.” As much as Mark wanted to hang out with Jack, he knew he must be exhausted. 

Jack shook his head, “Nah dude, don't worry about it! I want you to come over. It’s been awhile since we’ve hung out.”

Mark smiles and stands up, “Alright. Well, I’ll see you at your house then.”

*********

Mark walks up to Jack’s door and loudly knocks on the door. A minute later the door opened and Mark was met with Jack’s smiling face. 

“Hey Mark,” Jack grinned as he swung open the door, inviting Mark in.

“Hey Jack!” Mark quickly ducked by Jack walked inside, taking off his shoes at the door.

Jack patted his shoulder as he walked by Mark. “Let’s go slow poke!” Jack said, teasing Mark.

Mark shot him a glare and then followed Jack to the couch. “I’m coming.” He grumbled, plopping down on the couch.

Jack grinned, “Prepare for an ass beating, Fischbach!” Jack handed him a controller.

Mark sat up, “No way! You’re so going down, McLoughlin.”

******

About a half hour into their hard core Mario session, there was a knock on Jack’s door.

Mark shot him a quizzical look, “Expecting anyone?”

Jack furrowed his eyebrows before he jumped up. “Oh! That must be my mother! I left something at her house and asked her to bring it to me. I didn’t think she’d bring it this late though.” 

Jack quickly left the living room and after a moment, Mark heard him open the door. “Hey ma! I wasn’t expecting you to come so late!” 

Mark walked out into the hallway to see Jack hug a women who had light brown hair with streaks of grey through it. 

She looked over at Mark and smiled, “Oh. Who’s this, Sean?”

Mark felt his eyebrows furrow, “Sean?” He asked before he could stop himself.

Jack scratched the back of his head. “Oh, uh, yeah. That’s my real name. Jack’s only a nickname. I guess I never told you, huh?”

Mark shook his head and smiled, “I don’t think you have.”

Jack perked up. “Oh, ma this is my friend Mark. Mark, this is my mother.”

Mark reached out his hand and shook her hand, “Nice to meet you, Mrs. McLoughlin.”

She smiled, “Ah, so you must Sean’s boyfriend! He’s told me so much about you. Of course, he never said how handsome you are.” 

Mark felt his face heat up, “What?” Mark asked, feeling confusion.  _ Boyfriend? Why on Earth would she think that? _ Mark mentally asked. Not that he would be opposed to dating Jack, quite the opposite, really. But still... 

Jack shook his head, “Ma, no! He’s not my boyfriend, we’re just friends!”

“Oh, well. With how smitten you are I would have thought you asked him out by now. What a shame, he’s a keeper. Anywho, I must be on my way now. Take care you two!” She handed Jack a small bag, then turned and walked out the door.

Jack scratched the back of his head as his front door clicked shut, keeping his gaze on the ground, “So, uh. That’s my mother.”

Mark stood there, at a complete loss for words. His mouth opened and closed, unsure what to say.

“Was what she said true?” Mark asked quietly, immediately regretting as Jack winced. 

Jack bit his lip and looked down, “Uh, yeah. I’ve had a bit of a crush on you for a while now.” He sighed and ran his hands over his face. “Look, I really hope that doesn’t screw up our friendship. I mean, I understand if it does but I definitely will be bathing in bleach, if it does.”

Mark shook his head, “Well, it would be a bit hypocritical if I did let it get in the way.” 

Jack looked up at Mark, confused. “What do mean?”

Mark but his lip, “I have a crush on you too. For a while now, actually.”

Jack beamed, his blue eyes lit up with joy and hope. “Really?”

“Of course. How could I not have a crush on you, you’re amazing Jack.”

Jack grabbed Mark and pulled him into a bone crushing hug. Mark hugged him back just as hard, happy to finally be able to tell Jack how he felt.

Jack pulled back, “Come on, let’s go play some more Mario Kart!” Jack grab Mark's hand and intertwined their fingers, while pulling him towards the couch.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not happy with how this turned out but I hope you all enjoyed it!:)
> 
> And hey, if you'd like, you can check out my Tumblr @Assbutt-Of-The-Readers for shit posts, YouTubers, and some Septiplier!  
> I hope you enjoyed the story! Please tell me what you thought in the comments down below. I'll see you all in the next story! Bye-bye!:D


End file.
